He Has Her
by Kizuna31
Summary: A little short one shot I did for a tournament! I'm rather proud of this What was going through Amy's head as the last scene from Angels take Manhattan was going on? Did she find her Roman? (rating for one swear they use in the show)


He has her.

By: 10s_Girl

For: Consulting Fandom Task Three

We were back! We'd made it! Rory was safe and all was well and good and right with the world. Rory was saying something about a pub and all I could do was smile. We'd won another one.

"Right family outing then!" River said waving a sponge in the air. She was so protective of the TARDIS. I hopped on board, ready to get home, when I heard Rory call my name,

"Amy, come see this!" He was looking quizzically down at a gravestone. I couldn't see what it said from where I was standing so I started to walk over to him asking him what he saw.

"This gravestone here…has the same name as me…"

I laughed and said "what?" glancing up at him….and my heart dropped. The last thing I saw was a puzzled look on my husband's face as he disappeared…a weeping angel standing behind him with her hand raised pointing where Rory had been.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled still not comprehending what had just happened…..hadn't we won!? How could Rory be….

I heard the Doctor give a little gasp as Melody (I always thought of her as that after we'd figured out who she was) angrily shouted,

"Where the HELL did that come from!?" I think she'd already figured out Rory was gone…I heard the sonic whirring as the Doctor said

"It's a survivor, very weak, but keep your eyes on it!" Like I could look away….she'd taken my Rory…

"Where's Rory?" I asked….maybe I should've said "when" but I was too upset to care about semantics.

The Doctor walked closer to the angel. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance at gravestone and he looked up with sympathy and tear filled eyes saying,

"….sorry. Amelia I'm so, so sorry." My full name….oh God no please…please…

"No," I said out loud with no real emotion behind my voice, "no we can just go and get him in the TARDIS." The Doctor's face didn't change and I realized my voice now had a pleading tone to it,

"One more paradox!"

"We'd rip NY apart…." I didn't want to hear that!

"That's not true," I said interrupting him, "I don't believe you!" Then from somewhere behind me I heard Melody say,

"Mother it's true!" I couldn't…..I wouldn't believe that I would never see him again. A thought started forming in my head….and before it had even completed my feet had started moving me towards the angel.

"Amy? What are you doing?" I heard the Doctor say as the thought fully formed in my head. I pointed to the gravestone,

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name isn't there?"

The Doctor hurriedly walked towards me trying to grab my arm as he went…but I couldn't move away.

" What are you talking about!?" he said "Back away from the angel come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out!" I heard grass crunch as he realized I wasn't moving and moved back towards me. He was out of my line of sight now….good….I didn't want to see the look on his face as I told him what he already knew.

"The angel? Would it send me back to the same time?...To him?" I could hear the distress in the Doctor's voice when he said, "I don't know! Nobody knows!"

I took a step. Hearing grass crunch again as the Doctor, I'm sure, tried to lung for me. He didn't know what to do….how to keep me near him. I started crying…not because I'd lost Rory…I knew I'd be getting him back soon…but because I knew what this was doing to my best friend. I took another step,

"But it's my best shot yeah!?"

"NO!" The Doctor almost screamed. I could hear the tears in his voice. And then another voice sounded behind me,

"Doctor shut up! Yes, yes it is!" In Melody's voice I could hear her smile….she'd be sad to lose me but the thing she'd always strived for, keeping me and Rory together, would happen….she knew I needed Rory more than the Doctor needed me.

"Amy…" the Doctor again…I couldn't listen….I HAD to carry through on this.

"Well then, I just have to blink right?"

"NO!" What was it he'd said a long time ago…

"It'll be fine." A lie from an adult to a child…but this time well, "I know it will! I'll…I'll be with him, like I should be! Me and Rory together" But the Doctor…..he….he did need someone,

"…Melody…" I reached my hand back to where I'd heard her voice last.

"Stop it just stop it!" He was trying so hard now….but I know he knew at this point nothing would stop me.

I felt Melody take my hand and told her what she needed to do.

"You look after him! And you be a good girl!" had I ever actually told her that? No…I don't think I had. I felt her kiss my hand and realized it didn't matter…she was perfect. Even without us "properly" raising her she'd turned out ok….and now I only had one request of her, "and you look after him!"

"You are creating a fixed time….I will NEVER be able to SEE you again!" Nor I you you stupid man….he knew that though. Now wasn't the time for fussing….I had to make sure he knew I'd be alright.

"I'll be fine," I gave a little half laugh as I repeated myself, "I'll be with him…."

"Amy please just….come back…into the TARDIS. Come along Pond, please!" that did it….oh if it had been ANYONE else other than Rory that would've been it…I'd've been back on that ship in a heartbeat. As it was I started full on sobbing. If I didn't do this now that crying, wonderful man would convince me to come back with him….to "come along." I let out another sob,

"Raggedy man….." you have to do this Amy! I whipped around quickly. Knowing Melody would look down, knowing the Doctor's eyes would be on me…

"goodbye…" as I felt a finger gently touch my shoulder the world around me dissolved. And, as I looked around and realized I was gone, I dissolved too. Down onto the pavement. Crying harder than I ever had in my life. My poor, poor raggedy Doctor. 'Oh Melody,' I thought 'please, please take care of him.'

As I sat there crying I heard the smallest of gasps, then running feet. Suddenly arms, wonderful, familiar arms came around me and pulled me into a waiting lap.

"Oh Rory!" I said sobbing out his name through my Scottish accent and throwing my arms around him. A small part of me, bigger than I wanted to admit, thought I wasn't going to ever see him again…even if the angel did send me back.

"Oh Amy….you silly girl." I felt the tears on his face as he let out a huge sigh and held me tighter, "Why'd you do that!?"

"Together or not at all right?" I said pulling back and looking at him cupping his neck and face with my hands and scanning him for any sign of ageing or injury…but no…he was wearing the same clothes…and looked like he'd been crying just as hard as I was.

He let out a little laugh, shook his head, and smiled at me, "Thought I was never gonna see you again….what about the Doctor and River?" He said as he helped me to my feet.

"Oh you know she'll be fine…she always has been." We walked over and sat on a bench…somehow we'd ended up back in Central Park. And I let him wrap me back up in his arms.

"And the Doctor?" he said…a wary tone to his voice.

"He'll be alright," I said, snuggling closer to my Roman, "he has her…"


End file.
